


Your Voice in the Storm

by Typositive



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Genma (Naruto), Male Friendship, Shiranui Genma-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typositive/pseuds/Typositive
Summary: Genma barely makes it back to the village after being injured and captured on a mission. Even so, it all seems too easy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Your Voice in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma must get back to Konoha, else he might die.

_It doesn’t matter how much it hurts. I have to move._

As he twists his arm in the bonds, Genma feels pain shoot from his shoulder and down his arm. If not broken, it’s dislocated. Sweat drips from strands of hair into his eyes.

_Come on, Gen. Take a breath and try again._

He forces his body to obey, taking in a shuddering and shallow breath.

Another twist, a pull and a stifled cry, Genma yanks one wrist out of his bonds, followed shortly by the other. Without the anchors to hold him upright he falls forward, catching himself and immediately regretting it when his entire body explodes in pain from the impact on his shoulder. Another stab of pain hits his lower abdomen on the left side. Bile rises in his throat, but he quickly swallows it back down as he takes a moment to recover. A quick glance at his body, and he can see the wound in his gut is open and bleeding.

The room is still moving, pulsating around him. Genjitsu maybe?

He channels the little chakra he is able to muster. “Kai!” he spits out hoarsely, but nothing changes.

_Damn, it must be drugs or poison._ The latter’s a worrisome thought, as he has no idea when he will be able to reach help. Best bet is to head straight to Konoha, and hope he makes it. He can analyze it on the way.

Where are his captors anyway? Did they really think it was wise to leave him alone? Did they think he was already dead?

That doesn’t make sense.

Wait, why is Genma even here? What happened before waking up?

His thoughts are blurry. He can’t recall being attacked. Hell, he can’t even recall being out on a mission.

_What the hell happened?_

He doesn’t have much chakra, but he is able to stop the blood flow from his bigger injuries, at least temporarily.

With no one present, escape is easy. He stumbles through the trees and over the rivers in the direction of Konoha, eager to get back.

On his way, he constantly checks himself for symptoms: A headache, drowsiness, fever… _All of those could be poison, or side effects from other injuries._ But as he keeps moving, he gradually loses feeling.

A misstep causes him to slip on a tree branch and hit the ground hard. But he doesn’t experience any pain.

_Fuck. It_ was _poison,_ he concludes. He rights himself and continues on the ground. He can’t afford the risk of another fall, he might not be so lucky next time.

He doesn’t have the chakra available to perform the level of poison extraction needed. That will have to wait.

After the first few hours of trying to remember what happened, Genma gives up. If the memories are there, Inoichi would be able to retrieve them when he returns.

* * *

Kakashi hates menial tasks.

Last time he had patrol duty, he was recovering from a wrist injury he got while training with Gai. But today, today it is because he just happened to be in the village, and ANBU is short handed.

Both times, Kakashi considers it a punishment. Even so, he’s thorough. Despite his seemingly lazy personality, Kakashi takes no risks. Which is why he summoned his Ninken.

Their noses will alert him to any danger approaching the village. It definitely isn’t just to keep him company.

Meanwhile, Kakashi is perched in a tree, his nose in one of his favorite books. He smiles to himself as he remembers the discussion he had that morning.

_“Inu, don’t slack off again. Absolutely no pornography while on duty.”_

_“It’s classic literature,” Kakashi shoots back._

_Hawk throws a senbon towards him and Kakashi closes the book around it before it can hit his face._

_“And it doubles as defense.”_

_Hawk growls._

_Another ANBU chuckles._

_Kakashi removs the weapon and locates the sentence he had been on, pocketing the tool instead of returning it just to annoy the other._

_“Just get the job done,” the ANBU captain resigns._

_“Hai~” And with that, Kakashi was off._

“Boss!” Pakkun shouts up at him.

Kakashi lifts an eyebrow in acknowledgement, but doesn’t look away from the paragraph.

“Guruko picked up a strange scent headed this way!”

At that, the book is quickly pocketed. Kakashi lands soundlessly next to his loyal pup. “Let’s go see.”

* * *

Genma travels for 8 hours, his movements slowing over time. Somewhere in the middle he places a barrier to slow the poison down. Now his chakra is all but depleted, and the barrier’s breaking down.

But before he can give up hope, the forest around him begins looking familiar.

_Konoha is close. And thankfully I haven’t had any trouble slowing me down. I might just make it…_

As if irony has a mind of its own, a kunai shoots down from the treetops.

Genma dodges before his eyes realize it has an explosion tag.

_Shit._

The blast knocks his body solidly into a tree trunk. He pushes off, and rolls away as a ninja jumps down to attack. He can’t tell what village the ninja is from since his eyes can’t focus.

A howl of dogs sound, and a couple smaller blurs charge him.

Panicked, Genma forms a quick sign and uses all the chakra he has left to perform a short Flash Step away to hide in the brush.

_It won’t be long before they find me; can’t hide from a dog’s nose that easily._

As if on cue, a growl sounds next to Genma’s ear, warning him to hold still. The hair on his neck pricks at the closeness.

_I’m not gonna be captured again._

Resolved, Genma spins and backhands the hound, then flees the brush. He grabs up the charred Kunai from earlier and-

The sound of bone cracking under pressure floods his ears as teeth sink into his arm. The sheer look of anger in the one dog’s eyes is enough to terrify Genma and distract from the other five that have clasped onto the rest of his body. Together they pull him to the ground, completely immobilizing him.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

The ninja appears beside them, studying Genma. He crouches down, and holds a senbon next to Genma’s face.

Recognizing the tool, Genma wonders if he’s going to be killed by his favorite weapon. Actually, he doesn’t mind the thought. It’s actually preferable than being shredded by the hounds.

“Genma?”


End file.
